Chuck vs the Child
by evilredknight
Summary: Sarah finds her way back to Chuck after 5 years and finds some BIG changes. 1st Fanfic


I don't own Chuck. No Beta reader. All mistakes are my own.

Sarah Walker was nervous. Not that her name was Sarah Walker anymore. As part of her separation from the CIA she'd been given a clean slate and a requested transfer to the FBI. The Bureau was happy to have her, people with as much knowledge and experience dealing with international crooks and terrorists were hard to come by. The last year training at the academy in Quantico, with some time at the Washington Headquarters when they needed that knowledge had been hard but satisfying. Being the honour graduate had been even more so. With that honour, came the privilege of picking any posting she wanted...within reason. Her choice of Colorado Springs had shocked many of her instructors and fellow trainees. Colorado Springs...sure it was a nice city, but she could have New York, LA, even Washington itself if she's asked. They tried to talk her out of it, even taken it above her head, force a future top agent to take a post that would put her on the path. It had gone right to the Director, who took one look at her confidential personal file, and told them to let her go.

So here she was, sitting on the edge of a highway in Colorado, looking at a red mailbox beside a dirt road in the light of a new day. A dirt road that led to the one thing she wanted most in all the world. A man. A man she had not seen in five years, a man when told she was being reassigned against her will and begged him to move on, told her he would wait for her forever. She had been ready to quit, ready to leave the only life she had ever known, to be with him after his father had removed the intersect. She'd been shocked when he uploaded the new one, to honour a dead friend, to serve his country, to keep her in his life, and because it was right. He always did what was right. But she had four more years on her contract, and her country was at war. They refused to let her resign, refused to let her stay on the assignment. She was too close they said. With the intersect update providing skills, only one agent was needed to protect him, and Casey was on his terminal assignment. He would be the one. Her talents were needed elsewhere.

And so she had done as they demanded, and killed, and lied, and stolen, and seduced for four more long years. Four more years of darkness, and shadows, and monsters under the bed. Four years of hard-ache and longing, and loneliness. Four years of counting down the months, the days, the _seconds, _until she was done.

They had changed her security codes, no intersect information was available to her. Not his whereabouts, not his mission status, not even if he was alive or dead. When she was done and her clearances revoked, She's asked. They told her they had no idea what she was talking about. Charles Bartowski? Intersect? They had no information on either. She'd gone looking. Back to LA, back to Burbank. But everyone was gone. No Chuck, or Casey. No Ellie or Devon. Not even any Morgan or Anna. They'd all been gone at least three years, and no one knew where. Desperate she'd tried all her old contacts, anyone who ever owed Sarah Walker a life, or a favour. She got nothing, it was like hitting a brick wall.

She'd almost gone back to them then, ready to rescind her separation request, been ready to sign on forever if they would at least tell her if he was still alive. She's been standing outside the federal building fighting her despair and summoning her courage, when she's been recognized. Not by CIA agent, but by one of the FBI. A man who had frequently led the Tactical teams used on their missions, and was now four years later, the agent in charge of the LA office. He'd dragged her to a bar, and poured enough alcohol into her to find out the story. Sarah had awoken the next day with a splitting headache lying on a couch in his office, and an old ratty blanket labelled PROPERTY OF THE FBI covering her. Ten minutes later as she lay staring at the ceiling, wondering were she was, he had come barrelling in. In her hung over state it had taken him time to get her to understand. If she would transfer to the Bureau, the FBI Director would personally call in whatever favours he needed to to get her what she wanted. What he was offering her was not more time crouching in the shadows, no more deep cover work. She's fight the battles they asked her to fight standing in the light of the sun. She would freely be able to say when asked what she did, "I'm an FBI agent."

Sarah had signed the paperwork without another thought. Halfway through her training an unmarked envelope was put in her mail-slot. Opening it, all she found was a location.

Colorado Springs

High Reach Ranch Road(red mailbox)

Follow till the end.

It was enough.

Now here she was, more nervous and scared then she's ever been in her life. What would she find at the end of the road? Had he kept his promise. Would he still want her? Was he healthy and happy? So many questions ran through her mind, but no answers sitting here. Time to go.

She put her new Porsche in gear. She smiled and remembered a happier time as she revved up the engine. Chuck used to tease her about her love for her car. But no little sports-car here. For Colorado you needed a four wheel drive. So she'd gotten one. A Cayenne S Transsyberia. Whatever else happened today, he would laugh at her choice of car. She'd gotten the best model she could given her new circumstances, The FBI pay scale wasn't much different from the CIA's but only so much time in grade was transferring over. The only reason she could afford it now was the money banked on her behalf while she was in deep cover. Most everything there was done on expense account. Not any more. Her living expenses were now her own concern. If she spent it all on a car _and insurance_, she'd have no place to live, nothing to wear, and nothing to eat.

Sarah realized she was trying to think of anything, everything, to keep from obsessing about what was waiting. She'd find out soon enough. One way or another her new life would start at the end of a dirt road.

The house at the end of the road surprised her, she hadn't expected it to be so big. A log home done modern chalet style, it appeared to have a full basement with large decks front and back, the larger one on the water side. It sat on some high ground above a small clear mountain lake that she knew was ice cold this time of year. The property also had a large storage shed with a second floor and its own deck done in the same logs as the house. _Thou I don't suppose you could really call that a shed, its much too __high quality both in finish and design._

She parked her car beside the one vehicle outside the house, a Toyota heavy duty quad cab pickup truck. When she saw the baby seat in the middle of the back seat, her heart almost stopped. But she steeled herself. _I have to know._

She walked slowly up to the big door, noting thru the windows lights, noise, and an occasional hint of movement. She'd thought for the last year of what she's say when she saw him, but everything she's considered deserted her now. Her mouth was dry, she couldn't swallow, in fact she could barely breathe.

_Sarah you've waited five years for this, be strong. _She knocked.

The sound of footsteps coming towards the door. A bolt being thrown. A doorknob turning. The door swinging open. There stood Chuck.

He looked older. _He's thirty three now, _she reminded herself_, same as you. _Same unkempt hair, same brown eyes. He hadn't shaved in a day or two. _It looks good on him. _He was far more muscled then she remembered, but not the bulk of a lifter, the ropy strength of a balanced regimen. He was dressed in jeans and a thick plaid flannel shirt against the cold of the morning. Instead of his old sneakers, well broken-in hiking boots encased his feet.

"Excuse me, I don't know if you can help me, I'm new to the area and don't know anyone, and I'm wondering if you could show me around."

He looked at her in silence for what seemed like forever. He smiled and without saying a word pulled her into a deep hug. She hugged him back with all her might. She'd dreamed of him giving her an overpowering kiss, one that lasted forever, but he clearly wasn't going to. Her disappointment hit her like a club. It was so strong she almost failed to register the gun tucked in the small of his back. _Wait, he's armed?_

A wet woman walked into the room from the deck leading to the lake. A very _naked _wet woman, twisting her hair to remove the excess water.

"Jesus Pat, do we have to go thru this every time you go for a swim? Dump the water _outside._" the woman just shrugged and smiled. They had obviously had this conversation many times before, the banter of longtime friends... o_r lovers,_ Sarah thought, sadness filling her heart. The woman looked at Sarah with not the slightest amount of modesty concerning her lack of clothing. Or even a trace of sexual competitiveness with the unknown woman who had her arms around Chuck. _She must trust him implicitly. _She glanced at Chuck. S_he's right, he'd never betray any relationship he was in. _"Who's this?" The woman enquired, looking at Sarah.

"This is Sarah, my old... friend from LA." Chuck told her. "Sarah this is Pat..." The woman just shrugged again before Chuck could get it out.

"The famous Sarah huh? Nice to meet ya." Pat looked back at Chuck. "Listen Sweetie I got to get Charlie up, andget out of here, don't want to be late... lots to do today. Go see if he's awake please, while I get ready. You can introduce him to your... friend"

"Sure Pat, come on Sarah, there's someone I'd really like you to meet."

Sarah felt like she was moving thru quicksand as she followed Chuck into a room on the other side of the living room. Inside was crib. Laying inside it was a small child, not more then two. He was already awake, and looked up at Chuck and Sarah with the same brown eyes of the man beside her. _Chuck has a son._ _I'm dying. I have to get out of here._

She turned away, and as quick as her shocked system could move she turned towards the door.

"Sarah, hay Sarah, just a minute." She became aware that Chuck had followed her from the room.

"Goodbye Chuck, I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll leave you with your family."

Opening the door she ran towards her car, her eyes were filling with tears. She could barely see. Suddenly Chuck was there, she found herself in a bear hug.

"Sarah stop, let me explain."

"You don't need to explain anything Chuck, you have a wife and a son." She turned her face away to hide her tears.

"Yes Charlie is my biological son, but Pat is not my wife!" Chuck was yelling in his attempt to explain the situation to her. "Just listen for a minute. Goddam-it! After five years of waiting for you. You owe me that much!"

Sarah tired of the struggling, allowed herself to be pulled down to the ground beside her car. Chuck continued to hold her with a strength that surprised her. She started to listen to the quiet words he spoke almost directly into her ear. It felt like the most intimate moment she'd experienced in five years.

"Pat is a _friend_Sarah, and a teammate. When the NSA transferred control of Casey and I to Homeland Security four years ago, they sent Pat here, and her partner to join the team. She and Danny, were a couple long before they got sent here. They burned a lot of bridges to stay that way. So many in fact, that they got sent here as a punishment. They didn't care, they were together. But they had a problem, they wanted a child. Three years ago, after weighing their options, they asked me for a sperm donation. I had to think long and hard about that, but I agreed when I saw how much the loved each other... how badly they wanted that child. Charlie is my son, but their child, I have no parental rights to him, I signed them away. Though If they both die, I'm in the will as designated guardian. I did _not_ have sex with her, the closest our sex organs have gotten together for that kind on action was the test tube they collected the sperm in!"

At that point Sarah just had to laugh in total release. Chuck joined in the laughter, then continued.

"Pat is a damn hot looking girl, but don't be worried about us hooking up when she visits, we're both in love with super hot blondes. And we don't cheat, ever."

"Ever?" Sarah breathed. "Ever?"

Chuck laughed again, then gave her her first Chuck grin, the one she'd been waiting for. _Oh God, how did I ever make it through five years without that?_ "Sarah, don't you get it? If Pat broke up with Danny tomorrow, and tried to come between us. _I _wouldn't be the one she'd be hitting on."

Sarah laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. It was the first truly joyful sound she had made in five years.

Chuck looked at her with an intensity that just made her melt. "I told you I'd wait for you forever Sarah, I meant it."

Sarah turned her entire body and shyly kissed him. His back to her car he pulled her into his lap. Need and longing soon led them to deeper and longer kisses and explorations of each others bodies. They were half undressed by the time another voice intruded on their fervent explorations.

"Ah... man, I was hoping if I got out of here fast enough, I'd be spared the sight of you two trying to swallow each other whole, while humping each others brains out. Hetero sex is so gross. Your gonna scar the kid Chuck, if he sees shit like that."

They looked up to see Pat fully dressed with Charlie in her arms, staring at them with disgust from the deck. Suddenly she smiled. "I'll phone Casey and tell him you won't be in for the next week." She eyed Sarah,"...or maybe two."

After buckling Charlie into the car seat, Pat climbed into her truck and started the engine, she looked at them with another smile and cocked an eyebrow. "Have fun," she said, and drove away.

They did.

XXXXXXXX

The Time-line for this story. (I'm very anal about continuity- if you spot something please review.)

1998- May: Jenny Burton graduates from high school (Age 17/18)

Summer: Begins Basic CIA Training (age waiver granted)

Sept: Starts Harvard University

2001-Sept: Graduates In just over 3 years - completes CIA field training (outstanding grades in both) Signs 1st CIA 6 year contract.

Between 2003-2005 begins partnership with Bryce Larkin.

2007-Sept:Starts 2nd 6 year contract - Bryce downloads/destroys intersect. Chuck begins Sept 24th, 2007 - Sarah finds Chuck. (age 26/27)

For just under 2 years Chuck and Sarah are together as teammates and _friends. _Sarah is removed from the project some time in the Summer of 2009. Leaving just about 4 years on her current CIA contract.

As 6 years is the longest standard enlistment in the U.S. Military (and I could find no contract periods for the CIA- I chose it as the logical contract length for a clandestine field agent.)

And if your wondering why she can't quit, I did find in the CIA employment contract ( yes, you can find it online) has a clause in it that says your shit out of luck if the President has declared a state of hostilities (War on Terror).

So if Sarah tries to push it she _could be tried for desertion, failure to fulfill her sworn duty, etc._ (In other words, she'd be in a shit load of trouble.)


End file.
